


痛失所爱

by Shadowzfc



Series: 往北三度的世界 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Death Eater Sirius Black, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowzfc/pseuds/Shadowzfc
Summary: 有那么三次，詹姆·波特没有留住西里斯·布莱克。（最后一次他不需要出手留他）
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter
Series: 往北三度的世界 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106642
Comments: 1





	痛失所爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i loved and i loved (and i lost you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120126) by [saudadeonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saudadeonly/pseuds/saudadeonly). 



**_I.1978_ ** **_年_ ** **_12_ ** **_月_ **

詹姆沮丧地深深叹了一口气，呼出的气息在冬日寒冷的空气中化为白雾。眼前有颗石子让人莫名火大，詹姆一脚把它踢开。它飞起来，在道路的石板上弹了几下。但詹姆心头的气焰没有因此缓解分毫。“这完全就是浪费时间。”他边说边抱紧双臂，企图在萧瑟的寒风中保持一点体温。几小时前施的温暖咒早就失效了。但街上的麻瓜太多，他不敢冒着暴露的风险重施一个。

“我没意识到呢。”站在身旁的莱姆斯平静地开口。这家伙当然会想到要带上手套，还顶着一顶有一圈流苏的帽子，看上去相当滋润相当暖和。“像是你过去六个半小时没一直在抱怨一样。”

詹姆瞪了他一眼。“别这么刻薄好吧。”

“你我半斤八两吧。”

（注：Pot, kettle, black.锅嫌壶黑）

最后那个词让詹姆的脸扭曲了一下，手指无意识抓紧了口袋里的魔杖。詹姆朝莱姆斯瞥了一眼，看见他表情僵硬了一下，然后重新显得漫不经心，不过没有先前那么自然了。

好吧，如果莱姆斯不想提这个话题，那他詹姆也不会开口。恍惚间，他发觉这成了一种默契，自那次他们和莉莉、彼得以及其他几个凤凰社成员到格里莫广场12号去，被女主人咒骂着赶出门来之后。那回他们受尽了怒骂、中了以及几个准头不错的毒咒。而送到那房子的信则在更早前就没有人看了，总是原封不动退回来。

“我只是不明白有那么多可疑地点，为什么非要巡逻这里。”詹姆嚷嚷道，顺便避开另外那个不小心提起的严肃话题，然后又踢飞了另一颗石子。“这里很难引起任何人重视，尤其是食死徒的注意。”

“这是穆迪的命令。”莱姆斯的声音听起来像是重申了100次、烦得不能再烦。这我可就不服了，詹姆心想。我不就提了67次吗？“我们只需要看看有没有异常的活动就能回家了。”莱姆斯用肩膀撞了一下詹姆。“晚饭前你就能回到家。” 

这也没什么可高兴的——莉莉今晚要在总部值班，得到半夜詹姆才能去接她。所以詹姆不仅要因为穆迪的妄想症在这瑟瑟发抖，一会回家还得独守空房。

他闷着气一言不发，莱姆斯叹气道： “我知道最近我们过得都很艰难，尖头叉子，不过真的没必要——”

莱姆斯未讲完的话被中心广场突然传来的尖叫打断了。

两人相互谴责地对视一眼，詹姆立刻向尖叫传来的方向撒腿狂奔，一路上撞到不少行人。莱姆斯紧随其后，不停向因受到推挤而大声怒骂抱怨的人道歉。

他们同时到达了中心广场，肩并肩刹住脚步。刚好看见一名带着面具的巫师把一位老妇人倒挂在半空。另外五个暴徒则向四处逃跑的麻瓜施毒咒，看着那些倒在他们魔杖下、毫无还手之力的可怜人大笑。

詹姆大脑一片空白。他成为凤凰社正式成员已经6个月有多。不论是单打独斗还是团队协作，都出过不少任务。但这是他真正意义上第一次目睹食死徒的残忍暴行，目睹他们如何戏弄折磨倒在地上痛苦抽搐的受害者。

幸好还有头脑清醒的莱姆斯。莱姆斯抓着詹姆的大衣往后扯，把他扯进阴影里。他低声念了个咒。片刻后他的魔杖向黑暗的天空发出了一道银色光束。

詹姆按耐不住，再次向广场冲去。但莱姆斯又一次阻止了他，以一种与体型毫不匹配的力度紧紧攥着詹姆袍子的领口。

“你疯了？” 莱姆斯压低声音用耳语质问他。“你想跑去和六个训练有素的黑巫师单挑？”

詹姆朝他撅嘴傻笑了一下，不过压根没有起效。曾经有个比他还冲动的人总会站在他这边。“当然不是去单挑，月亮脸。还有你呢。” 

莱姆斯翻了个白眼，不过显然觉得詹姆已经冷静下来了。于是放开了詹姆的领子，撩开挡着眼睛的几络头发，说： “我今天不想被骂到耳膜出血，谢谢配合。”

这时广场传来一声让人格外毛骨悚然的惨叫。詹姆握着魔杖的手攥得更紧了。

“月亮脸。”他开口恳求。

但莱姆斯一如既往在他恳切的眼神下不为所动。能用眼神打动莱姆斯的人从来都只有一个。现在莱姆斯仅仅严厉地瞪了他一眼。“如果我们死了，对谁都没好处。如果被活捉了，那更糟糕，会对凤凰社造成更大的威胁。”

詹姆没想到好的理由辩驳这一点，不过在他开口反驳前，夜空中劈下一道银光，一只银色的角鸮凭空出现在他们面前。

“我们正在赶来。”它发出多卡斯的声音。“在我们到之前不要出手。” 

“可惜已经晚了。”詹姆回答道，一边举起魔杖。一个黑衣人脱离同伙走进了他们所在的暗巷，银色面具在月光下反着光。詹姆咬着牙暗自骂了一声。守护神通信是凤凰社成员发明的用来彼此交流的方法。它快速便捷，但并不隐蔽。

那个食死徒举着魔杖朝他们逼近，翘起下巴，眼睛紧盯他们俩。“瞧瞧这是谁？”那人得意洋洋地说。 “看起来像是波特宝宝和小卢平。”那人把头歪向一侧，不需要摘面具都能得知那下边定是一副假惺惺高人一等的面孔。詹姆魔杖上的指头都按得发白了。 “在这想演英雄？”

“没错。”莱姆斯仍然镇定自如、不乱阵脚，手也不曾发抖。如果不是他短暂地向詹姆瞟了一眼，詹姆可能会以为他只是要去和霍格沃茨的老同学喝喝茶聊聊天。“如果你们一定要当恶棍，那么必须得有人当英雄，威尔克斯。”

艾丹·威尔克斯——确实是艾丹·威尔克斯，詹姆现在认出来了。食死徒们到处飞射的魔咒照亮了他的金发和布满伤疤的持杖手。艾丹似乎没预料到会被认出来，但莱姆斯一向明察秋毫。威尔克斯没有回答，而是直接向詹姆发出一道紫色的魔咒。詹姆及时念出盔甲咒抵挡。

莱姆斯趁这空挡向威尔克斯扔了一个无声咒，被威尔克斯轻松地躲开，拉开一步距离。双方你来我往扔了几轮魔咒，既有有声咒，也有无声咒。但都没能占到上风。詹姆渐渐烦躁起来——毕竟他们这边有两个人，对面只有一个。

当然，他清楚为什么他们打不过这该死的混蛋——他们俩用的魔咒比起他们在霍格沃茨时做恶作剧时用的高级不了多少，但威尔克斯用的恶咒有很多詹姆听都没听过，更别说亲身面对了。他的手臂不小心被威尔克斯的魔咒擦到，之后整条左臂几乎就动不了了。

詹姆咬紧牙关连发几个咒语。因为他意识到威尔克斯成功后撤了一段距离、而另一个食死徒正从左边向他们逼来。果不其然一道致命的绿光凭空掠来，詹姆和莱姆斯立马卧倒在地、堪堪避过。

两人对视一眼，立刻背靠背挣扎着站起来。不等他们站稳，敌人的魔咒就再度席来了。两人背紧挨着背，詹姆面向新来的那个食死徒，莱姆斯则面向威尔克斯。

詹姆的决斗技巧一向可以，虽然不算是霍格沃茨决斗俱乐部里最强的人——公认的最强者是他生命里最重要的两个人——但他毫发无伤结束决斗的次数比他的对手多得多。

问题是，这群食死徒明显是来找乐子的。显然毁掉几个初出茅庐的巫师比把几个麻瓜悬在半空观赏他们害怕地尖叫要有趣得多。

他们把莱姆斯和詹姆围起来，虎视眈眈上下打量。受他们折磨的麻瓜数秒后就落在地上惨死了。食死徒不怀好意的笑声透过威尔克斯制造的爆炸传来。

“我还以为今天会很无聊。”其中一人说道。詹姆朝他扔了一个回火咒，好让他别那么无聊——那人大喊出声“ _全速击退_!”，但还是被击飞好几米，撞进了一栋建筑里。

可惜詹姆的注意力被那人分散了一秒，导致自己也被一个击退咒击中。他感觉一头大象撞在自己胸膛，下一刻他就被击飞到广场，狠狠地砸在鹅卵石上。胸腔疼痛难耐，眼前满是黑点，陷入窒息。

他大口喘气，一手搜寻着魔杖，另一手摸索着带上眼镜。当他总算摸到什么东西时，他发现那并不是魔杖的木制手柄，而是一只手。一只小巧的、满是皱纹的、仍旧温热的手。

他惊恐地发现最初被悬在半空的老妇人正好在躺身边，眼神空洞，嘴角涌出血流。

詹姆猛地晃头——现在可不是发懵的时候——然后伸手抓向滚到妇人身旁的魔杖。

但他又慢了一拍。

“不许动。”有人居高临下用魔杖指着他威胁道。

站在他面前这个食死徒身形修长。银色面罩上刻着繁复的、几近美丽的花纹。这人的站姿和体态在紧绷挺直的同时又显得随心所欲，这几乎像是那个人——

突然接连响起几声噼啪巨响——詹姆数到五声，他面前的食死徒还来不及转身就被击退了。

是马琳·麦金农。梅林的袜子，詹姆从来没有这么高兴见到她。她向詹姆递出一只手，詹姆感激地握住。马琳狠狠瞪他一眼，她的瞪视和她女友脸上的笑容一样罕见。“我不是要求你们不要动手吗？”

詹姆羞怯地看了她一眼。“老实说是他们先动的手。”

马琳看起来不怎么高兴，但也没再继续追究。“我留着让莉莉和多卡斯教训你吧。”她说，歪嘴朝他一笑。

她转身朝威尔克斯扔去一道蓝绿色的咒语，后者正想对莱姆斯施什么狠咒。马琳再一挥魔杖，威尔克斯就倒在地上一动不动了。

剩下的四个食死徒看起来在重新评估两方的战力。现在他们要面对马琳·麦金农、多卡斯·梅多斯、弗兰克·隆巴顿和艾丽斯·弗利的魔杖与怒火，同时莱姆斯和詹姆也重获战斗力。

詹姆花了片刻欣赏他未婚妻优雅地避开一个食死徒的紫色魔咒，一甩头发回以对方一个诅咒。他暗自微笑，然后重新加入战斗。帮着多卡斯击飞她对手的魔杖，让多卡斯足以避过一股暗黑色的冲击波。

“你们的主子呢？”马琳嘲弄地朝食死徒大喊。食死徒们一步一步后退，聚在一起。其中一个，那个先前被击飞的，直接幻影移行消失了。“现在他能把你们藏到哪呢？你们这群懦夫。”

“我在这，麦金农。”一个高亢而冷酷的声音响起。

他们都转向声音的来源。詹姆不敢置信情况能如此急转直下。

一个高大的人影出现在广场正中心，身着一袭高贵黑袍，没穿鞋子。一只手松散地捏着魔杖。这人双眼血红、皮肤惨白，脸看上去和毒蛇莫名相像，但詹姆仍能从他高高的颧骨、诡异的笑容里看出一点几近于无的人性。

黑暗公爵向他的跟随者伸出一只手。他的仆人们则像是受到了莫名力量的召唤，站起来向主人走去。哪怕是本应昏迷不醒的威尔克斯，也站起来走向他。

詹姆靠向同伴们，确保自己站在他们身前。

伏地魔的眼睛首先定在他身上。“詹姆·波特。”他慢吞吞说出口，声音里的寒意深入骨髓，手指缓缓拂过魔杖。 “我听过不少关于你的传闻。”

詹姆吞咽一下。“我希望都是些不好的传闻。”他回答道，稍微侧着身子藏起自己僵硬的左臂，一边握紧了魔杖时刻准备战斗。令他自豪的是，他的声音没有颤抖。

伏地魔笑了几声，但笑声里没有一丝幽默的成分。“那取决于问的是谁。”他朝最后一个加入队伍的食死徒，就是马琳击飞的那个，看了一眼，露出一个几乎不可察觉的笑容，然后重新看向詹姆。“坦白来讲，我曾经寄望你纯粹的血统能把你领上正道，但显然你需要一些指点。”

詹姆张开口，想要叫他下地狱去吧，或者话不多说直接给他来个狠咒，但伏地魔已经移开眼转向了马琳。

“这话也适用于你，麦金农。”他说，然后又扫视了一圈其他凤凰社成员。“还有隆巴顿和弗利。”

他点到的四个人都来自受尊敬的纯血统家族。在四个人之中，马琳也许是最偏离家族立场的一个。尽管她的祖父母不曾公然支持血统至上，但也远远不能说喜欢麻瓜或者麻瓜种巫师。不过她父母的观点似乎与祖辈不同，他们喜爱多卡斯。而多克斯虽然不算是麻瓜种，但一向与哑炮弟弟和麻瓜种父亲亲近。

“剩下的几个，当然了，不像他们一样有资格跟随我。但是基于我听到的关于你们天赋的传闻，我也允许你们加入。”

整个广场陷入了全然的寂静，落针可闻。所有人都摒住呼吸。

莉莉握住詹姆的手，詹姆为此暗自感激。不过他的手仍旧有些麻木、没能完全恢复知觉。他用拇指摩挲她的指关节以示感激。

“下地狱去吧！”多卡斯厉声骂道，故意说了一个麻瓜习语。此言一出，他们所有人同时向伏地魔举起魔杖。

詹姆有种预感，他们今晚都将葬身于此。

伏地魔看上去毫不惊慌。“我知道你们的反应很可能会是这样——那个老骗子已经把你们牢牢抓在手心了——所以我带了个人来，他也许会比我更有说服力。”他转向他右手边的那个食死徒，之前居高临下对峙詹姆的那个。“向我证明他们的价值。”

那个食死徒浅浅鞠了一躬，他的勾帽在挺直身体时滑落了，露出一头浓密的黑发。“好的，大人。”他低声回答，然后向前走了几步，从阴影中步入众人的视线，仍旧站在伏地魔右手位。他走路的姿态高贵优美，步履平稳而考究，身后袍子翻腾飞舞，像是施了咒语一样。

与之前一样，詹姆觉得他的姿态有些熟悉。这个人的一举一动一言一行让人感觉他的躯体并非凡人的血肉之躯，而是由星辰和钢铁塑成的。而不论纯血统与否，这世上拥有如此英姿的家族，詹姆只能想到唯一一个。

其实詹姆心底知道，早在那食死徒拉下面具前就从种种迹象里得知那张面具下是谁，他早就为此恐惧痛心。他在祈祷，向他所知的所有神灵、所有他听说过的神明伟力祈祷自己想错了，祈祷这个人不是即将与自己敌对的、他最好的挚友。

他的祈祷没有起效。

西里斯·布莱克毫无波澜地摘下了面具。但从他展露的微笑里，你还是能看出他戏剧化的天性。他缓缓咧开嘴，露出一个调皮的、西里斯式的笑容。詹姆心如刀割，因为他认识这个笑容，他数不清自己见过多少次这笑容转瞬即逝。

“好久不见，詹姆。”

詹姆已经有半年没有见到过西里斯了——确切来说是168天，但谁会人记着数呢？奇怪的是，他首先留意到的不是别的，是西里斯的头发。他的头发比起上一次见面时短了很多，只到齐耳。不过仍然是优雅的卷发。西里斯热爱自己的头发——他把那视作是逼疯他母亲的利器。他曾经威胁那些胆敢调侃他让他剪短的人，咒他们不得好死。詹姆从未彻底相信那只是个玩笑。

随后詹姆留意到西里斯突出的颧骨和凹陷的脸颊，像是有人把他体内所有能吸走的东西都吸干了一般。他怀疑西里斯有没有吃够东西，或者压根有没有吃饭。

他留意到的第三个事实——他真的应该搞对优先级，因为这第三个问题可能才是最重要的——西里斯·布莱克是个食死徒。这个从他们相遇那天起就无比憎恨所有和黑魔法相关事物的人、这个早在他们认识之前就无比鄙视他的家族和人脉的人，是个食死徒。

有人发出了一声介于哽咽和啜泣之间的声音。是马琳，詹姆想。马琳生来就为别人带来爱和光明。西里斯是她的第一个伙伴、第一个朋友，在她心中的地位无人能及。上一周她才因为卡拉多克胆敢暗示西里斯加入了食死徒把卡拉多克咒得神志不清。

“我承认西里斯刚到我面前时带着一些不可靠的观念。”伏地魔说。他的声音显得遥不可及，因为詹姆目前只能死盯着西里斯。“不过他证明了自己。他现在是我最忠诚的仆人，他突出的能力也只有他表姐能媲美。这也证明了我的观点，高贵的家族总是卓越非凡的。”

有那么一瞬间，西里斯的面庞上笼罩着阴影。但那阴影消散得太快，以至詹姆觉得那一定是自己的错觉。

“你做了什么，西里斯？” 莉莉面如土色，她质问的声音也如脸色一般脆弱。

詹姆抓紧了她的手。

“我早就该做的事，莉莉。”西里斯轻松地说。“我之前错了；这才是我应该站的位置。站在有史以来最强大的巫师身边，永远为他服务。” 他的视线瞟向了詹姆身后，古井无波的眼神起了一丝波澜。詹姆顿时猜到他看的是谁。西里斯移开了视线，继续说到：“你们也可以。 只要你们现在接受我的提议，过往对 **我们** 犯下的所有错误都会得到原谅。”他伸出手，手指修长、没有握着魔杖。那只手停在半空露出手心，等着击掌。一个詹姆知道永远不会发生的击掌。

**我们** 。曾经，詹姆属于那个我们。但现在，他看向面前这张既熟悉又陌生的面孔，这张不动声色、冷酷无情、无动于衷的面孔，他发现自己不再希望属于那个我们了。他认识的西里斯·布莱克个性复杂，但绝不是个无动于衷的人。

詹姆抬高魔杖。“你是谁？”他害怕看到自己手在颤抖。“他们对你做了什么？”

“我就是我，詹姆。他们什么都没有做。你要是不信可以问我问题。”

他的声音冷静而理智，和詹姆认识的西里斯天差地别。詹姆有点想吐，他想开口说话，但是喉咙被什么东西哽住了。

“你们对他做了什么？”马琳尖叫道，她的魔杖并没有指着西里斯，而是指向他身后的那些黑衣人。

伏地魔看了西里斯一眼，露出一个残忍的笑容。“要么你说服他们，要么就让他们去死，布莱克。”伏地魔低声说。“我开始感到厌烦了。”

西里斯的手难以发现地微微抖了一下。“求你，詹姆。”他的声音微不可闻。詹姆确信除了自己和莉莉没人能听到。

詹姆摇头。“我情愿去死。”

西里斯的脸色霎那就变了，嘴唇变得僵直，眉心皱起一道皱褶。伸出的手无力地垂下。

“那你就去死吧。”黑暗公爵开口。他转头看向他的仆人们，充满不耐地下令：“终结他们。”

艾丽斯抢先扔出一个魔咒，这个赫奇帕奇可一点都不软弱。红色咒语擦着詹姆耳边径直飞向伏地魔，把一众食死徒的面具都映红了。

伏地魔随意一挥魔杖将它抛开，然后懒洋洋向这边踱步。与此同时食死徒已经赶在他前面冲来。“就这点能耐？小艾丽斯？”

詹姆本能地护在艾丽斯身前，他能感觉到其他人也不约而同这么做了。莉莉依然握着他的手，詹姆握紧了她。 

西里斯已经重新带上面具，挥舞魔杖向詹姆发出一道蓝色魔咒。他的动作快得只见残影。詹姆勉强及时架起一道屏障阻隔，但那诅咒的冲击波还是在他躯骸里回荡。

“你会因此付出代价！”莉莉大喊，扔出一个蜇人咒正中西里斯胸口。梅林，詹姆爱这个女人胜过世间万物。“该死的叛徒！ _飞沙走石_ ！”

西里斯脚下的石块炸开，把他击飞几丈，但他在半空就灵巧地调整好身形，还在着陆前用屏障减缓了冲势。“只有这点雕虫小技？伊万斯？”他边嘲弄，一边已经用魔杖挥出一个圆圈。

詹姆堪堪拽倒莉莉、躲过那道诅咒。然后他们就被迫转过身——黑暗公爵本人向正他们走来，艾丽斯已经倒在地上不省人事，身侧有一道深深的伤口。

“你们这些愚蠢的人。”伏地魔边说边用魔杖精巧地挽了个花。 “你们本可在我麾下得到一切。”

“除去尊严外的一切。”詹姆低语。

“坦白来说，你早就没有尊严这种东西了，詹姆。”西里斯说。詹姆一点都不为自己朝他扔去的那个蝙蝠精咒感到愧疚——他们过往校园打闹留下的条件反射。但一如既往，西里斯早就做好了准备、大笑着优雅避开。

“你现在可是在战场上。”他讥讽道，一挥魔杖发出一道诅咒击中了多卡斯，让多卡斯转得晕头转向倒在地上。马琳怒火中烧，但西里斯似乎浑然不觉。“表现得像是在战斗行吗？”

伏地魔朝詹姆发来一束绿光，为此詹姆不得不把目光从马琳指着西里斯的魔杖上移开、跳开躲避。他又一次砸在鹅卵石地板上，本就在发麻的手臂更加难受。 剧痛从他的手指间一路窜上脖颈。

“詹姆！”

但他没有机会回答莉莉，因为又一道绿光出现了，同时还响起几声幻影移行的巨响，意味着有人来了。

“ _飞沙走石！_ ”一个深沉但刺耳的声音喊道。这声音相当熟悉，詹姆抬起头，恰好看见西里斯和他的主子、其他食死徒一起被击飞。

他朝声音源头看去，只见穆迪站在广场中央，身后的普威特兄弟俩和本吉·芬威克已经在朝落在地上的食死徒开火。这些家伙太厉害了。

伏地魔在咒语飞到前就消失无踪。

剩下的食死徒企图逃跑，但大多都失去了魔杖。而其中一个很可能是威尔克斯的人在伸手抓魔杖时被击中，随后如一个被剪断绳子的木偶一样倒下。

詹姆无视手臂传来的阵阵疼痛，握住自己的魔杖走向西里斯。西里斯侥幸躲过了几个致命的诅咒，但他的腿似乎有些瘸。而他的魔杖在他触手可及的地方。

詹姆用魔杖指住他。

西里斯抬头看向他，但詹姆只能看到他的眼睛，那对灰色的眼睛与面具的颜色几近一致。他银色的面具确实精美绝伦，上面刻着精致复杂的图案。片刻后詹姆意识到那其实是星座和相关的故事，只不过詹姆的天文学实在太差劲认不出来。西里斯确实是个布莱克。

“你会杀了我吗，詹姆？”他问道，眼睛直直地看着詹姆，手还在盲目地摸索着魔杖。

“为什么？”詹姆以问代答，握着魔杖的手不住的颤抖。

“我没法回答。”

“你——你本可以来找我们！来找我！” 詹姆双眼刺痛，但他暗下决心命令自己不许流泪。“你不必——”

“你说得对，我不必。”西里斯答道，他以一种纯血贵族的神气抬起下巴，与他母亲在把詹姆咒得连滚带爬逃出他家之前翘起下巴的动作如出一辙。詹姆竟然在自己最亲密、最挚爱的朋友，一个他视为——曾视为兄弟的男孩身上瞧见了沃尔布加·布莱克的影子，瞧见了仇恨与世间所有错误的象征。这让詹姆胆战心惊。“但我选了这条路。”

“波特！”穆迪吼道。“了结他！”

詹姆花了一瞬瞟向头发花白的傲罗，但这一瞬已经太久。从眼角余光之中，詹姆看见西里斯的手指圈住了魔杖。詹姆转过身发出一道闪光。与其说那是有意识的诅咒，不若说是心中怒火、困顿与痛苦的外泄。

它只击中了石头，扬起一阵尘土。

西里斯已经不在那了，只有鹅卵石上的一滩血迹证明他曾在那里。

詹姆感到一双手臂环住了他，一双温和有力的手臂。耳边响起他最爱的声音。詹姆放任自己倒在莉莉怀里，听着莉莉在自己耳边低语：“没事了，你没事了，我们也都没事……”

但詹姆想起西里斯冷酷无情的面孔，他不敢肯定。

_**II.1979** **年** **12** **月** _

太阳还要好几小时才落山，但詹姆感觉自己被束缚在由幽暗和麻木结成的大茧中，秋日的暖阳被隔绝在外。

他父母最铁的老友，琼斯夫人，似乎正对他说话。但旁人的话语听起来都像是水底的声音，隔着一层水雾。毕竟是战争时期，来参加葬礼的人比起应有的少了许多。但哪怕是围拢在身旁的人，詹姆也看不真切。他的双手紧扣在身前，关节泛白，隐隐颤抖。但他没有气力强行压下颤动了。

面前的坟墓勉强放下父母共用的骨灰瓮——天寒地冻的，土块实在太硬，连巫师都很难刨开。不过他想，他父母应该希望亲密地呆在一起。他死死盯着，目光空洞地看见父母的骨灰被放进土里，咬紧下颚压抑着落泪的冲动。

过了好一会，他才意识到琼斯夫人没再继续讲话，而是在同情地看着他，指望他进行仪式的下一步。詹姆真希望莉莉能在这。或者莱姆斯。或者彼得。或者——他不让自己去想最后那个名字。

詹姆向前走向墓穴旁被刨出的土堆。作为他父母在世最亲的血脉，作为他们在世 **仅存** 的血脉，他要负责为他们填上第一层土。 

巫师传统的做法是用魔杖把土提起来再覆在墓穴上，但那感觉太超然事外、太正式刻板了。于是詹姆在土堆旁跪下，任由泥土弄脏白色的裤子，然后抔土洒在父母的骨灰瓮上。再一捧。当他第三次伸手抔土时，他的整个肩膀都在颤抖。

琼斯夫人轻拍他的肩膀。按惯例，她没有说话，但不妨碍詹姆明白她的意思。詹姆站起身来，走回先前的位置，注视着人们排成一列到他父母的坟前致意。

突然，有什么湿润冰冷的东西在舔他的手掌。詹姆低下头。当他看见身边那只大黑狗时，他的第一反应是伸手拿魔杖。

虽然已经一年多没见，但不论何时何地、哪怕闭着眼睛，詹姆都能一眼认出大脚板蓬松杂乱的黑毛和锐利机警的灰眼睛。它看起来和詹姆一样糟糕：尾巴拖在地上和泥水搅在一起、毛发湿漉漉的、一向明亮的眼珠子被蹂躏得了无生气。它看起来一点不像是来挑事的。

詹姆把手从魔杖移开。要是莉莉在这，她估计会咒死大脚板然后再给詹姆也来个狠咒。而莱姆斯估计会把詹姆打得头破血流。但他们不在这，他们都因病在家。莉莉受怀孕折腾而莱姆斯还没从昨晚的满月里恢复过来。所以詹姆不再多想。

大脚板发出微不可闻地呜呜声，把脑袋轻轻靠在詹姆大腿上。它等了一会儿，像是等着詹姆把它推开。但当詹姆没有动作，大脚板用后腿坐下，抬起上半身抵在詹姆腿上。

詹姆用手抚过大脚板的毛发。尽管湿透了，它的毛发仍然像往常一般柔软。他用手抚摸描绘大脚板的头，扯扯它一边的耳朵，然后把手滑到大脚板的脖子，扯住那里的毛发。他扯毛的力度一定弄疼了大脚板，但大脚板一声不吭。“你该庆幸我没咒你。”詹姆小声咕哝。

大脚板回应着叫了一声，半是咆哮半是撒娇。他们俩都心知肚明詹姆的威胁不可能成真。他抓着大脚板毛的手太用力了，这口头威胁不可能真心实意。

于是他们站在那。大脚板和詹姆站在一起。不是尖头叉子和大脚板，也不是詹姆和西里斯。因为这两对不可能再站在一块了。大脚板和詹姆许久没有并肩，他们站在那，注视着人们排队在波特夫妇墓穴前跪下，捧起土洒上新坟。

仪式最末尾，大脚板悲鸣一声向前走去。詹姆让它去了。他看着大脚板匍匐着爬向新坟，把最后一点土也推进墓穴里。詹姆的手指再次失去了知觉，但这次是出于完全不同的原因。

他无法把目光从那只大狗身上移开。他看着自己认识最久的老友、最信任的伙伴，用鼻子去拱土。它脸上的神情太过人性化——心痛得无以复加，这令詹姆想要歇斯底里地叫出来。

眨眼间，大脚板已经缓缓地回到詹姆身边了。哪怕身为一只狗，它的姿态仍是优美得体的，但它眼睛里的情感已经消失无踪。一人一狗转身离开坟墓。

通常来说，仪式结束后还会进行守灵。但在目前这种特殊时期，没有人想在外闲逛，更别说是一大群人长时间聚在外头。

詹姆打算今晚守灵，用廉价威士忌灌醉自己。彼得今晚应该就能结束凤凰社的任务回来，所以他们俩应该可以一起喝。莉莉和莱姆斯会在一旁伤心地看着他们然后负责把他们拽上床。詹姆已经很满足了。

他瞧了身旁的大狗一眼，握紧了双拳。 **确实** 很满足。

詹姆一直等到他们走得足够远，等到许多幻影移行的声音响起，确保大多数人都已经离开、不会看见他和一只狗在争吵——因为他很多同学都见过，才转过身来。“变回来。”他命令道。 

大脚板不为所动，它从来都不听话。它坐下来用无辜的大眼睛盯着他。显得太天真无邪以至詹姆有那么一瞬怀疑它真的只是一只愚蠢的流浪狗，恰巧和他最好的朋友的阿尼马格斯形态惊悚地相像。但当大脚板歪了一下头，詹姆立马就打消了这念头——它的神情如此反抗叛逆，绝对不可能真的是狗。

“脱掉狗皮，不然我不会和你说话。”

大脚板趴在地上，把头抵在两只前爪上，抬起头瞧他，像是在说：“哼，不想也只能这么说。”

詹姆捏了一下鼻梁。“大脚板……”

詹姆有太多东西想对西里斯·布莱克说，而不能对大脚板说出口。因为西里斯和大脚板之间还是有明确区别的，哪怕他们年少的时候老爱用傻兮兮的昵称相称。他想说的太多，像是：“梅林的裤子，你他妈在想什么。”或是：“你怎么能蠢到这个地步。你为什么会这么做。”然后是更软弱些的东西。一些詹姆想都不敢想、在夜不能寐之时也不敢肖想的东西。“我想念你。告诉我你不恨我。告诉我这都只是在演戏。回来，回家。”

这些话语如泉水一般涌上心头，形成一个个小漩涡，回旋消融燃烧。但就是说不出口。它们一直在那沸腾慢炖，直到浓缩成酸液、钳住他的喉咙。他说出口的仅仅是：“我为雷古勒斯感到遗憾。”

大脚板的耳朵应声竖起，眼睛突然变得浑浊了。它吠了一声，回应对弟弟的致意。詹姆觉得自己的灵魂被从中间撕开。

他从穆迪那听说了最高贵最古老的布莱克家族最年少后裔的死讯。穆迪把它说的像是一件值得庆祝的事情，那群愚笨固执的纯血统中第一个去死的，而不是一个刚从霍格沃茨毕业的男孩的悲剧。他们甚至找不到尸体埋葬。穆迪实事求是、直截了当的陈述道。直到真正那一刻詹姆才意识到，西里斯在这场战争中有多矛盾两难。

不论西里斯选择哪一边，他都会站在其中一个兄弟的对立面。

“我知道他对你很重要。”詹姆弯下腰，挠着大脚板耳后的毛发。他记得它最喜欢这样。大脚板立刻靠向他的手掌。詹姆的心肿胀起来，心碎的裂痕又重新崩开。

他站直身。“我该走了。”他边说边看着大脚板也站起身来。“你不会和我一起走的，对吧？” 

大脚板慢慢摇了摇头。

詹姆早就清楚，但这还是让他心中某块地方隐隐作痛。他本以为不会再心痛，但仍像是被人灌了魔药，酸甜苦辣同时袭来。詹姆知道自己想说什么，但他不想开口。过往这些年，他一次又一次地原谅了西里斯，原谅了西里斯犯下那些愚蠢的肮脏的残酷的错误。他不曾后悔过任何一件。这让詹姆害怕，他可能会连这件事都原谅西里斯。

不过西里斯大概也不希求他的原谅。

詹姆骗不了自己。他知道过去这一小时不过是暂时的休战。西里斯承认自己也很悲痛。而且西里斯不会向詹姆的伤口上撒盐，看在他们过往交情份上——不论他怎么定义他们的过往。尽管有些时候，詹姆怀疑他们的过去也不是真的。也有可能是看在他父母的份上。西里斯爱他父母，他父母也爱他。詹姆知道，下一次他们在战场上交手时，他们都不会手下留情。

他转过身，缓缓走开。不知为何，单纯的在大脚板眼前幻影移行就是感觉不对劲。西里斯和詹姆一向有办法用行为去刺激逗弄对方，虽然以前他们的逗弄都是为了找乐子。

正当他要幻影移行离开时，他听见有人喊他。“詹米。”

他的小名。妈妈一直这么叫他，直到她意识到这个昵称给他带来的伤痛。自……那件事以后。詹姆觉得腹部中了一拳。

他转过身。西里斯站在大脚板片刻前在的地方，头发乱糟糟的、脸颊凹陷。典雅的深色袍子勉强挂在他瘦削的身躯上，摇摇欲坠。詹姆怀疑自己看起来是否也是这副样子。

片刻后，他想起来自己应该举起魔杖，于是把手探进口袋。

但西里斯没有去拿他的魔杖，詹姆能清楚的看见他的魔杖系在前臂上，就系在黑魔印记上边。相反，西里斯把双手插进裤兜。

“等我死期到时，”他说。“来悼念我吧。”

詹姆总算握住了魔杖，但西里斯已经消失在眼前。

**_III. 1980_ _年_ _2_ _月_**

“给我记住，”马琳边说边用食指戳詹姆胸膛。“自己搞不定就别不自量力。”

詹姆想问马琳为何独独要跟自己强调，但西莉拉·海因斯在他提问前就开口了，目光里带着新人特有的犹疑与质疑。“这不是个救援任务吗？”

“正因如此。”马琳犀利的目光转向西莉拉，后者则因尖锐的审视畏缩起来。有人说战争会磨砺人，给人们带来尖锐的棱角，要很多年才能重新柔软下来。但詹姆觉得马琳其实自呱呱坠地时就带着棱角，只不过直到现在情形需要才展露出来。“我们不希望有更多人落入敌手，那会造成更大损失。”她朝可怜的西莉拉投去审视的目光，继续说：“你和詹姆一组。包莫跟着万斯，塞拉斯跟我。”

詹姆看见另一个新人杰瑞米·赛拉斯和西莉拉对视一眼，看起来半是害怕半是恼怒。之后西莉拉转过头来朝詹姆害羞地笑了一下。

虽然觉得自己远不能算战场老兵，但当詹姆对上面前新人的眼睛，沉积脏腑的伤痛和深入骨髓的疲惫突然一脑门袭来。他身上的疲惫尖锐如刀锋，又如一潭死水死气沉沉。詹姆勉强回笑一下，心里清楚笑容牵强。

“行了。”马琳大声说：“大家都知道我们要幻影移行去哪吧？”

所有人都点头。

“很好。出发！”

他们一行六个人幻影移行到英格兰南部某片田野上。放眼望去旷野寥寥，只有一间残破的谷仓，没了屋顶，木板也破破烂烂的。看起来绝对不像食死徒的据点，但这里的确就是线人情报指向的地点。

“总共有三个入口。” 马琳声线平稳，狂风扬起她的一头金发，露出覆盖整个颌线的瘀伤。她仍旧对瘀伤的来源缄口不言，也拒绝别人为她疗伤。“詹姆，你去左边。万斯走前门。我们俩负责后门。”

詹姆调皮地抬手向她敬礼，在马琳施咒让她和塞拉斯隐形消失前瞥见了她的笑容。于是詹姆也有样学样，举起魔杖先在西莉拉头上敲两下，然后再在自己身上重复。他看见斯图吉斯和埃米琳也如法炮制。

他向左边走去，确保西莉拉跟在身后，向她大致的方位轻声说：“跟紧了，把气力都留给要紧的魔咒。”

西莉拉没有作声，詹姆就当她默认了，开始施咒检测谷仓上附了什么魔咒。

一切都和年轻线人说的一样：几个寻常的守护魔咒、几个让人寒毛直竖的黑魔法陷阱、一堆杂七杂八的诅咒。不过它们现在都暂时无效，他们的食死徒线人提前在上边施了反咒，以便凤凰社成员能像伏地魔本人一样轻而易举地进入巢穴。

詹姆用魔杖轻敲一下大门，门应声而开。靴子剐蹭木板的声音让他知道西莉拉跟在他身后。

面前的门厅一片漆黑，仅有的几个光源在视网膜上模模糊糊映作光球、吱吱作响。门厅尽头有几扇深色大门，装着黄金把手，上边的油漆都剥落了，从门缝铰链处透出一些亮光。

詹姆轻手轻脚屏息上前，靠着墙隐蔽气息，握紧了魔杖。

正当他们离那扇门只剩几步之遥时，突然传来一声凄厉的尖叫。西莉拉惊叫一声，詹姆急忙伸手捂住她的口，顺带把她压向墙边。

过了好几秒，詹姆才勉强稳住心神。然后意识到刚刚那声尖叫不仅是惨叫，是有人在求饶。

“我不知道，求求你，我什么都不知道——”话语还未说完就破碎成微不可闻的哭泣。

“了结了她，罗齐尔。”另一个声音响起，平稳低沉，带点无趣。与第一个声音格格不入。“她什么都不知道。”

詹姆看不见西莉拉的眼神，但她喷在他手掌上的呼吸相当急促，他能猜到她的双眼也一定因惊慌而瞪大。他悄声问：“你还好吗？”

她微微点头，但是呼吸仍然急促不稳。数不清第几次，詹姆做起希望莉莉在自己身边的白日梦。

“好。跟着我。”

有一个听着年轻些的声音说：“她一定知道点什么。”伴随着一声巨响，那个可怜的女人短短惨叫了一声。然后安静了片刻，再然后——“ _钻心剜骨！_ ”

那个女人开始尖叫，詹姆则猛地撞开门。是威尔玛·休斯。一个重要的魔法部官员，一向以自己的麻瓜种背景为傲。来不及看清全屋，匆匆一瞥之下，詹姆只看见最远的那堵墙前还躺着三个人，生死未知。

“ _昏昏倒地！_ ”他对着卢修斯·马尔福大喊。虽然有面罩，但金色的长发足以让詹姆从全屋一众食死徒中一眼认出他来。马尔福堪堪来得及抬手抵抗，不过还是被击退几步。

刚刚那把年轻的声音是埃文·罗齐尔的。这个比詹姆低一级的斯莱特林也加入了食死徒。罗齐尔首先动手朝西莉拉扔去一个恶咒，然后敏捷地蹲下避开西莉拉的反击。他的金色卷发很短，紧贴着额头。

房间里还有第三个詹姆不认识的食死徒。这人咧嘴发出一声不怀好意的冷笑，露出一嘴尖利的牙齿。再加上他发黄的、长长的指甲，詹姆脑海里出现了一个不好的猜测。“总算能饱餐一顿了。”这人咆哮一声扑向詹姆。

紧接着白光一闪，这人被撞到一边砸在地板上，发出一声像是犬吠又像是狼嚎的声音。

“准头不错，塞拉斯！”马琳的声音从虚空中传来。同时一道红光射向马尔福，可惜后者这回及时反应过来，把咒语击偏打到墙上，将本就破破烂烂的木墙击为碎片。

“莱斯特兰奇！”马尔福咆哮道。

詹姆朝他扔了一个无声咒，不过中途那个灰发尖牙的家伙又扑过来了，詹姆不得不侧身躲开，因此没有击中。

“左边！詹姆！”马琳大喊。

詹姆旋过半身，勉强来得及架起屏障抵御罗齐尔的攻击。詹姆懊恼地朝他一挥魔杖。

罗齐尔像是拦腰被砍了一刀，瞪大眼睛栽倒下来，但他倒地前发出一个歪歪斜斜的蜇人咒击中了詹姆肩膀。

正当詹姆痛得抽气，第三扇门打开了。一个没戴面具、身材矮壮的短发男人冲了进来。爱米琳·万斯被他押在身前，脖子上抵着魔杖，正在流血。

房间里所有人都静止了。连那个疑似狼人的家伙也没有动。

“扔下你们的魔杖，不然我就杀了她。”拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇说。

“不！”爱米琳说，她的头发沾满了鲜血，声音迟缓，模糊不清。“救援任务要紧。”

站在詹姆几步外的狼人抽了抽鼻子嗅了嗅，舔舔嘴唇。“把她给我，我会让他们知道该怎么做的。”

“离远点，格雷伯克。”马尔福打断他，眼睛紧盯着爱米琳和莱斯特兰奇。

格雷伯克后撤了一些，露出扭曲的笑容和毫不掩饰的憎恨。“是的，先生。”

詹姆前迈一步，仍然握紧魔杖，但是举起了双手。卢修斯和格雷伯克的注意力立刻就转移到他身上来。“拉布，老伙计，不如我们都冷静下来谈谈？”他发现自己的声音出奇冷静。

拉巴斯坦把魔杖尖往爱米琳的血肉里戳深了一些，爱米琳痛呼出声。“没什么可谈的。”他咆哮道，但詹姆观察到他的眼睛迟疑地向四周观察。哪怕还是小孩的时候，他就已经比他哥哥要聪明了。罗道夫斯四肢发达头脑简单，他弟弟却机智细密。而此刻他显然衡量了局势，清楚三个打四个不会有什么好结果。

“听着，我们只要带走我们的目标就行。”詹姆说着再度向前。

“波特。”马琳警告道。拉巴斯坦扯着爱米琳后退一步。

詹姆忽略马琳，继续讲到：“你们把这些囚犯给我们，说真的你们要他们也没什么用。以此交换我们不会把你们扔进阿兹卡班。”

“当然不会。”卢修斯讥讽道，眼睛从詹姆身上转向拉巴斯坦。“杀了她，他们显然不想她活着。”

“不！”斯图吉斯大喊，推着一个深发男人走进门。斯图吉斯一手举着魔杖顶着男人下颚，另一手把男人双手反剪在背后。耳朵上还别着另一根魔杖。“你杀她，我就杀了他。”

“多谢预警，拉布。”那人拖长调子说。哪怕他不抬头露出脸，单凭声音詹姆都能认出他是谁。“真的，就一句‘嘿，西里斯，入侵者！’”就行。连动词都不用说。”西里斯吹起眼前的一缕刘海，他的头发变得更短了。不知怎的，他竟能在双手被反剪的情况下显出些居高临下的气势来，盛气凌人地看着拉巴斯坦。“蠢货。”

卢修斯不为所动。“显然是某人自己疏忽大意放松警惕。”

“你跟我保证过不会出岔子！”西里斯怒吼。西里斯的眼睛瞟到西莉拉身上，后者看起来处在昏厥和呕吐的边缘。“帮我咒他。”西里斯对她说，对马尔福的鄙视溢于言表。

西莉拉看向詹姆，詹姆微微摇头。

_别轻举妄动_ ，他无声说。

“想杀就杀，我不在乎布莱克的小命。”卢修斯慢悠悠地开口，又因西里斯怒目而视满意地笑起来。詹姆从那瞪圆的双目里窥见了几分往日旧友的影子。

“但是黑暗公爵在乎。”拉巴斯坦咬着牙关挤出声来。他的魔杖从爱米琳脖子上撤下，显然主人做了新的决定。

詹姆看向马琳。和其他人一样，马琳的隐形咒已经失效。她隐蔽地比了个咒语的口型。詹姆早就熟悉这种无声的交流方式了，这是这些日子里他少数能懂的事物之一。于是他微不可察地点头示意，轻推西莉拉。“跟我行动。”

“放开她！”包莫压低声音，碧蓝的眼睛死死盯着拉巴斯坦。

拉巴斯坦扯紧爱米琳的头发，看向卢修斯：“我怕黑暗公爵发怒——”

“动手！”马琳大喊，发出一道蓝色咒语。塞拉斯、詹姆和西莉拉立马跟着动手。

一时间魔咒满天飞，很难分清哪个是谁的，总之他们成功把另外三个生死未明的巫师后边那堵墙以及拉巴斯坦身后的门轰飞了。还有一个咒语擦到马尔福扬起的头发，烧焦了不少。

詹姆瞥见拉巴斯坦放开了爱米琳。半昏迷的爱米琳踉跄向前，包莫猛地把西里斯推倒在地上，冲向前在她倒地前接住她。

包莫惊慌地与詹姆对视，詹姆大喊尽力盖过魔咒到处横飞的声音。

“快走！”

包莫立刻执行指令。他朝马尔福最后扔个魔咒，然后抱着爱米琳原地旋转一周，幻影移行消失了。

他不是唯一一个消失的。拉巴斯坦显然也觉得保命要紧，一挥袍子，伴随着爆裂声消失无踪。而马尔福至少中了一打魔咒，但还是勉强逃走了。

“一群女鬼养的东西！”西里斯躺在地上，用手背擦嘴。“懦夫！”他朝着那两个逃跑的家伙消失的地方怒吼：“孬种！”

詹姆正要抬起魔杖击晕他，就被迫转向朝自己扑来的格雷伯克。他的昏迷咒击中了后者，但这力度和准头都不足的咒语仅仅阻碍了敌人一瞬，然后格雷伯克就扑在了詹姆身上，把詹姆的眼镜撞飞了。

两人在地上打滚，格雷伯克露出他那比正常人类尖锐狭长得多的獠牙，詹姆则拼尽全力用手臂隔开他。狼人黄色的爪子狠狠抓向猎物。詹姆回想起莱姆斯如何小心谨慎避免用指甲挠到他们，更别说用牙咬了。莱姆斯说一旦伤口见血，就有可能染上狼人的诅咒。

“ _统统石化！_ ”詹姆嘶声大喊。格雷伯克应声后仰，倒在地上一动不动，满是仇恨的兽瞳依旧瞪视着对手。

詹姆摸索着拾起眼镜戴好，正好看见塞拉斯扛着两个巫师离开。片刻后马琳也用悬浮咒升起威尔玛·休斯和第三个巫师，带着他们随从显形。西莉拉用魔杖指着地上的罗齐尔，张嘴正要念咒。詹姆还没听清她要用什么——

“不！”是西里斯在喊。显而易见，他是唯一一个还能阻挠的人了。西里斯磕绊着把西莉拉撞向一边，使得西莉拉召唤出的绳索差之毫厘没有套到罗齐尔身上。

西里斯跌跪挡在罗齐尔身前，膝盖磕在木板上发出巨响。他抬起头直视西莉拉，伸出双手阻拦，乱发飞扬，眼神如豹。包莫走的时候把西里斯的魔杖落在了门前。他双手空空，声音却依旧铿锵有力。“你得先踏过我。”

“ _昏昏倒地！_ ”詹姆一挥魔杖喊道，但西里斯同样很快。

“ _盔甲护身！_ ”凭空出现的屏障坚如磐石，反而是詹姆自己因反噬后退。

西莉拉再次向西里斯扔去一个昏迷咒，但和詹姆的一样，它被屏障所屏蔽，反弹到了詹姆和西莉拉进来那个入口。

西里斯站起身向他们走来。鲜血从嘴角淌下，锁骨上有一圈深色淤青，应该不是今天留下的。颧骨上有一道伤痕，在白皙的皮肤上尤为显眼。詹姆不禁猜测是不是沃尔布加干的，还是别的什么人。

西里斯死死盯着西莉拉指着他的魔杖尖，不过当詹姆走到她身边时他瞥了他一眼。他右手袖子撕破了，露出前臂狰狞的伤口。头发乱成一团，脸色苍白如纸。但当他们双眼对上，那双眼里唯有顽强不屈。

“让开，西里斯。”詹姆冷静地向他举起魔杖。

西里斯仍然是他心口上的一处伤，虽然表面勉强缝在一起，内里却在腐烂恶化，发酵着极度的痛苦和愤怒，以及别的无法道明的感情。受创已经足够久，足以让詹姆摸索出对付这件事最好的方法。那就是彻底别动它、别想着处理它。詹姆决心这次一定要狠下心该怎么做就怎么做，不论如何都不能像上两次一样收尾。

“不。”

詹姆没再警告他，无声一挥魔杖发出魔咒。

但西里斯依旧防住了。“ _盔甲护身！_ ”魔咒击在屏障上，映红了屏障。西莉拉紧随其后的魔咒也没能让它破损分毫。

时间分分秒秒流逝，西里斯的脸上的血色也逐渐干涸。他紧咬牙关，眉头紧皱，竭尽全力维持屏障抵御朝他扔去的魔咒。每一个他都挡开了。足足过了一分钟，他才开口：“你们得用不可饶恕咒。”

詹姆定在原地。西莉拉面色苍白，也僵住了。

“就靠这些过家家玩意，你们不可能在埃文醒来之前打破它。甚至格雷伯克都能先挣脱麻痹。或是有其他人先来支援。”詹姆从来没见过西里斯的双眼如此冰冷漆黑，这人扬起一个狠毒的笑容：“你必须要用不可饶恕咒。”

_你到底经历了什么，西里斯？_

詹姆喉咙滞涩，握着魔杖的手不住下垂了一些。

西里斯歪头看他。“你用过吗，詹姆？”他拖长腔调慢吞吞地开口。彼得曾经把西里斯这副样子管叫纯血统伪装。看来那不是伪装啊。“你在别人身上用过不可饶恕咒吗？”西里斯低低的笑声让人毛骨悚然。“你必须得打心底想这么做，知道吗？你得真的想奴役人、折磨人……杀人。”

“闭嘴。”

“詹姆。”西莉拉唤他。

詹姆闭上眼。他无比希望莉莉在这，从来不曾如此极度的希望。她是唯一一个能把西里斯漫不经心撕碎的心墙重新补好的人。

“手稳点，詹姆。别让你父母失望。”西里斯的话语里带着得意洋洋的笑意。

口中苦涩，仿佛胆汁真的涌上喉头。名为愤恨的怪兽要将他开膛破肚，痛得撕心裂肺。他恨西里斯。他全身上下每根骨头都恨他。每一下心跳都恨他。一呼一吸都是恨意。他恨他。他恨！

只是，他并不。他并不真的恨他。

西里斯总是知道怎么攉住他的死穴。

“闭嘴！”他雷霆般咆哮，颤抖着把魔杖对准西里斯。

曾经当别人对他大吼时，西里斯会下意识畏缩起来。他会抽身退开，不停眨眼好几秒，整个人突然变得晦暗而冷淡。这会持续好几分钟，然后他会装作一切如常什么都没有发生。后来他们慢慢学会不突然提高音量，而是尽量保持声音平稳。哪怕他们生他气的时候亦如是。没人问过他为什么会瑟缩，答案不言而喻。西里斯说他在家偶尔会和父母有严重冲突，大多时候都只是争吵。他们从来没信过。

此刻西里斯没有畏缩，只是直直看着他。他的眼神里除了詹姆一向熟知的攻击性和黑色幽默以外还有别的东西，某些更温和、几乎带点人性化的东西。“回家吧，詹姆。”他说。话语不复先前的嘲弄，情感复杂，带着明显的疲惫。“你妻子在等你。”

“詹姆！我们不能——”

西莉拉的话语没有说完。西里斯突然下蹲以掌击地。“ _飞沙走石！_ ”整个房子的地板开始碎裂，木片向空中飞溅。他还喊了句什么，听起来像是召唤咒。不过詹姆没空细想——年久失修的谷仓今天承受了太多咒语，尽管这最后一个并不强劲，它还是支撑不住了。谷仓开始崩塌，木板断裂发出可怕的声音，几乎与詹姆狂乱的心跳声同步。

詹姆听见面前的爆裂声，意识到对方幻影移行了。他立刻伸手抓住西莉拉，原地幻影移行。

屋顶崩塌的巨响依旧传来，震得他耳鸣。哪怕当他跪倒在凤凰社总部的地毯上时也还未消失。

*********

**_I.1983_ _年_ _3_ _月_ **

躲过敌人——他确信是穆尔赛伯——扔来的、疑似危险黑魔法的咒语，詹姆痛苦地意识到自己将要抵挡不住了，而且这场战争很可能也将近败北。

那咒语击中了身后的石头，将整块大石化为尘土，扑头盖脸糊了詹姆一身，弄得他一头花白。

行吧，至少今天天气不错，适合去死。没有小鸟在叽叽喳喳。也许连鸟儿都知道不要靠近这边，他想。这就很能说明到底是 **谁** 来了。但至少今天阳光明媚，暖和得有些不符时节。确实，有什么可抱怨的呢？

反正他也没想过能活到23岁。

他朝穆尔赛伯发咒，后者轻松挡开，又以迅雷不及掩耳之势回击。詹姆来不及架起屏障，咒语擦过他的脖子撕掉一块血肉，痛感在大脑皮层灼烧。他再次突兀地意识到自己有多疏于战斗。不过对一个隐居躲藏了两年的人来说，这也无可厚非。

“这群该死的混蛋！”多卡斯在他身边低骂。要不是有她、马琳和吉迪翁，詹姆早就身首分离了，更别说四肢健全的站在这。多卡斯的咒语击中艾米克·卡罗，后者的面具之前就被打飞了，现在正鼻血横流。

他伸手捂住鼻子，但是血液数秒后就从指缝溢出。

詹姆没看见他后来怎么样，因为艾朵·卡罗补上了她哥哥的空缺，但却未扑向多卡斯，反而对詹姆出手。詹姆不得不再次躲闪避开她发来的一道绿光。

“艾朵！”艾米克怒吼，满脸鲜血沿着下颚流淌，活像从莉莉钟爱的恐怖电影里走出来的人。“我们不能杀了他，黑暗公爵要活捉！”

“真遗憾。”艾朵撅着嘴又朝詹姆扔了一道紫色咒语。

詹姆把它挥到右边一张特别丑陋的挂毯上，转头问伙伴们：“有没有想到什么办法搞定这群混账？”

吉迪翁以魔杖为鞭，狠抽在多洛霍夫胸脯留下一道切口，暂且逼退了敌人。“没有。敌人太多了。”

詹姆有样学样挥鞭抽向艾朵。后者敏捷地躲开，滑溜得像条毒蛇。她得意地窃笑着，直到詹姆另一个魔咒击中了她让她磕绊着后退几米。詹姆再补一招想击晕她，被她躲闪开。局面又回到原点。

马琳挥舞着魔杖，快得留下残影。她把罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇击飞到半空，再以一道强劲的魔咒把他轰进墙壁。至少她的战斗技巧还没生疏，但她流血不已的前额却不太有说服力。

“我们得分散他们的注意力。”她说着把沾满血的头发拨到脑后。这时另一边的艾米克·卡罗虽然脚步不稳，但已经再度爬起来，马琳又重新投入战斗。

詹姆还没想好具体如何分散敌人的注意力就断了思路。未见其形，先感凛冬。远处有什么生物穿着斗篷带着兜帽，它们脚不沾地、悬空几寸，正沿着走道飘向这边。像是察觉到有人类，它们加快了速度靠近。

这种深入骨髓浸透灵魂的寒冷詹姆并不陌生，但是距离上一次面对已经过了很久很久。肺里的空气被堵在脏器里，不能进出。他抬起手想念个咒，随便什么咒语，但手臂像是灌了铅似的。脑海里浮现出来的唯有父母的骨灰瓮埋进墓穴时的画面；西里斯面无表情的脸和手臂上的黑魔印记；彼得尖叫着恳求不要接受摄魂怪之吻；哭得上气不接下气、满脸泪水的莉莉。

他想忘却它们，想回想起莉莉和他一同走在街上的情景。她灿烂的笑容耀比艳阳，红发如火在身后飞扬。

“ _呼神护卫！_ ”魔杖尖飘出了一缕银色青烟，霎那间就被吹走了。他要死了。梅林，他要死了。更糟的是他将要把所爱之人抛在原地。

他辜负了他们。他辜负了莉莉和哈利，以及……

哈利。哈利。他想起哈利，哈利乱糟糟的头发、明亮的绿眼睛、他最爱的儿子。哈利骑着儿童扫帚在房间里横冲乱撞；哈利抓着他们的宠物猫捏得咯吱咯吱响；哈利坐在自己肩膀上开怀大笑。哈利伸出双手想被抱起来；哈利玩弄着詹姆变出来的烟雾；哈利在莉莉怀里缩成一团睡得香甜。

“ _呼神护卫！_ ”

这次魔杖发出更强的亮光，几乎就要成功了。突然一阵阴暗可怕的笑声传来，将要成型的守护神消失了。那一丁点为他拖延时间、带来继续战斗的勇气的光灭了。

他还应该继续抗争下去吗？

“ _呼神护卫！_ ”有人开口。可能是多卡斯，或是马琳，不像是吉迪翁。但这声音听起来和他自己的一样虚弱，咒语召唤出的鸟立刻消散了。

“吸掉他们。”有个沙哑的声音响起。

摄魂怪已经来到詹姆面前，强迫詹姆抬脸直视它。或者说直视它的“脸”该在的地方。詹姆握着魔杖的手指失去了力度。他没法再想起关于莉莉或是哈利或是莱姆斯的回忆。相反，出现在脑海里的全是他恐惧的东西：莱姆斯瘦骨嶙峋、伤痕累累的身体；莉莉倒在地上一动不动、头发散开满脸鲜血；哈利不停尖叫抽泣、绿眼睛里盈满了泪。

一只发光的动物撞进面前的摄魂怪里，尖锐的牙齿凶狠地嵌入它的脖子，咬紧猎物甩头把它扔开。力度大到连带撞开了后边好几只摄魂怪。

詹姆迷蒙地注视着它，它身上的温暖隔着一段距离传到詹姆身上。它只停留了一瞬，然后就跳开把马琳、多卡斯和吉迪翁身上的摄魂怪都撕咬着甩开，仿佛那些生物只是一团雾气一般。它体格庞大、肢体瘦而有力，有四条腿，长长的吻部向前突出，耳朵尖尖竖起、尾巴粗大。是 _月亮脸_ ，詹姆想到。

马琳惊叫一声，声音不大，但这是詹姆一天以来听过最好听的声音。

“什么鬼——”多洛霍夫骂道，但他马上就同卡罗兄妹、穆尔赛伯一起被轰进墙里，正好被轰进莱斯特兰奇旁边。紧接着这五人被抓起悬在半空，然后被什么东西拽着在天花和地板之间上上下下砸来砸去。詹姆觉得自己很久都不能忘记他们撞在石块上的声音——他能清晰地听到他们骨头的碎裂声。他们被反反复复弹了三回才呻吟着在地上摊成一座小山，倒在狮鹫造型的滴水嘴兽*旁边。

“噢。”一个低沉的声音传来，走廊出现了一个新的人影。这人穿着剪裁得体的深色袍子，勾勒出高挑瘦削的身形。他拿着魔杖的手还未放下。勾帽微微掀起，露出其下一点乌黑的头发。那只赶走了一众摄魂怪的守护神弹跳着奔向他，扒拉着他的膝盖，张开嘴伸出舌头露出一个狗狗专属笑容。詹姆有许多年没见过那熟悉的笑容了。守护神周身的银光照亮了新来者的脸，或者说他的面具。然而詹姆一眼就认出那上面雕刻的是星座和月亮。“我本来想着会凶残点，没想到效果这么温柔。”那人再一挥魔咒，滴水嘴兽就砸在那座食死徒堆成的小山上，引出一声短促的尖叫。

但甚至没人呻吟出声。

“我想这么干很久了。”西里斯说着摘下面具，咧嘴露出一排白牙。他脚边的大脚板消失了，本人则向前迈了一步，把魔杖插回皮套里，向着詹姆伸出手。“来吧詹米，起来击溃他们。”

詹姆看向面前的手。手掌向上朝他摊开、细长的手指微微弯曲。他回想起上次西里斯向自己伸手的情景。已经过去了好些年。那个令詹姆世界崩塌的夜晚已经过去了好些年。他心里有个声音在怀疑自己现在也不应该握住它。西里斯帮了他们一次并不意味着什么，这可能是个陷阱。

但西里斯不只帮了他们一次，不是吗？

于是詹姆对上西里斯的眼睛，握住他的手，任由西里斯把自己拽起来拉进怀抱，自己也把手伸向他背后紧拽他一贯深色优雅的袍子。西里斯身上有股烟尘的味道，但底下仍是薄荷脑和湿漉漉的狗狗气味。而不知为何，尽管隔了这么多年，隔着深仇大恨，隔着是是非非，当他被这气味包围时，詹姆突然发现自己终于、总算到 **家** 了。

“我没有怀疑过你。”他在西里斯肩膀里闷声说。

西里斯扑哧一声开始大笑，听起来既万般熟悉又相当陌生。他的笑声还是从前那般尖锐、听起来像狗吠，但也更压抑节制了，好像很久没用了一般。没关系，詹姆想。我可以让他重新习惯，就像以前做过那样。西里斯按在他脖颈上的手加重了力度。“我倒希望你怀疑过。”


End file.
